Kakashi et sa nouvelle protégée
by june746
Summary: Romance entre Kakashi, charmant ninja de 30 ans qui a la sale manie de cacher son visage et la petite Haku, nulle partout, 17 ans et pas mature pour deux sous, complètement obsédée par son nouveau professeur. Le jeune professeur va se rendre compte que quand on s'habitue à être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un, on a du mal à ne pas s'y attacher... Lemon en perspective
1. Chapter 1

« C'est elle dont tu devras t'occuper ainsi que de son entraînement. Elle s'appelle Haku Sasaki, elle a 17 ans et est genin. Elle logera chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un autre endroit où vivre.

-Haku? Ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon, ça? » demanda Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il bailla. Haku le regarda en souriant:

« Si! Mes parents voulaient à tout prix un garçon, du coup ils m'ont traité comme tel dès ma naissance. » Elle rit doucement. Au moins, sa bonne humeur rendrait les choses plus simples. Kakashi n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'un inconnu reste chez lui pour un temps indéterminé.

« Dites Kakashi-kun, ajouta Haku, c'est quoi ce bout de tissu que vous portez sur votre visage? Vous cachez quoi? Des dents de lapin? Des lèvres énormes? » Tout en énonçant les raisons pour lesquelles Kakashi pouvait cacher son visage, elle s'avança vers lui sournoisement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Mains tendues, elle s'apprêta à retirer le masque de son nouveau professeur mais il l'en empêcha en bloquant les poignets de l'adolescente avec ses mains. Il la toisa d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Elle affichait un sourire éclatant, lui faisant penser à un de ses anciens élèves.

« Je te prierais de m'appeler Kakashi-sensei et d'éviter dorénavant de toucher à cette partie de mon visage. Viens Haku, allons chez moi déposer tes affaires puis commençons ton entraînement, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont la fille des Sasaki est capable. » annonça Kakashi d'un ton calme, un léger sourire étirant son masque.. Cependant, il demeurait surpris de son rang. Elle n'était que genin? La fille des Sasaki? Même pas chuunin? Vraiment?

« Vous… allez être surpris je pense! » ria-t-elle. Devant l'air interrogateur de Kakashi, elle s'empressa d'ajouter: « Dites, vous connaissez un bon marchand de ramens à Konoha?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce caractère m'est si familier? » demanda Kakashi, las, déjà fatigué par l'énergie de sa nouvelle élève.

« Wahou! C'est sympa ici! » s'écria Haku en pénétrant chez Kakashi. Elle balança son sac sur la table de la cuisine avant de fouiller toutes les pièces de la maison.

« J'ai trouvé ma chambre! Elle est géniale! C'est drôle, les tiroirs sont remplis d'affaires d'homme…

-Hors de question, c'est la mienne. Toi tu dormiras dans le salon pour un temps indéterminé.

-Quoi? Je dors sur le canapé? Mais… Mais… » Elle revint sur ses pas, et observa le salon. Le salon qui était juste à côté de la cuisine. La cuisine où se trouvaient réfrigérateur et tiroirs.

« Mais c'est parfait! » s'extasia-t-elle, mains jointes sur sa poitrine et regardant Kakashi avec reconnaissance. Ce dernier était légèrement crispé. Il avait comprit que ses réserves de nourriture risquaient de diminuer pendant la nuit.

Haku se dirigea vers le canapé en fredonnant. Elle étala ses affaires par terre et sur la table juste devant elle. Kakashi se sentit irrité. Non, il n'était pas maniaque et non, il n'était pas du genre à ne pas supporter la crasse. Seulement, il aimait que sa maison soit tout simplement ordonnée, pour se sentir accueilli en rentrant de mission. Il observa Haku qui faisait des allées retours dans la maison, dérangeant pas mal de choses et continuant de s'émerveiller. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta de jubiler, fronçant les sourcils:

« Dites Kaka-san, c'est quoi ces livres? Les Icha I…

-Bon écoute Haku. Tu es la bienvenue ici, mais avant d'être chez toi, c'est chez moi donc range tout ce bazar et prépare toi pour l'entraîn… Haku? » Elle avait disparue.

« Surprise! » Cria-t-elle en sautant sur le dos de Kakashi. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille et essaya d'abaisser son masque à plusieurs reprises.

-Que? Att… Stop! » Il était énervé cette fois. Il prit Haku, la retourna, bloqua elle et ses mains contre un mur mais elle laissait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient cette fois face à face. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, respirant lentement. Kakashi était énervé, et elle le comprit. Elle observa chacune de ses réactions, se montrant sérieuse pour la première fois de la journée. Son dos était collé au mur, et leur bustes se touchaient. Kakashi avança son visage vers celui de Haku. Elle était intimidée cette fois. Elle ne soutint pas son regard longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il continuait de la fixer. Elle rougit. Elle releva les yeux vers son sensei.

« Je…

-Je t'écoute?

-Je… » Elle avait chaud. Il remarqua qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Lâchez moi!

-Non, pas tant que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre! » Il lui sourit gentiment: ce n'était qu'une enfant mais elle n'avait pas plus de maturité que Naruto ses 12 ans. Haku l'observa plus en détails, elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne sentait plus que son corps contre le sien, sa respiration lente et ne voyait plus que cet œil rieur. Il était indéniablement beau, elle en était sure. Elle voulait toucher la texture de ses cheveux, et effleurer son torse. Elle regarda un peu plus fiévreusement son masque, devinant sa bouche au travers. Elle mouilla imperceptiblement ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers Kakashi qui la toisait, un peu déboussolé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait? Il comprit. Il la lâcha. Putain, à quoi elle jouait? Ce n'était qu'un bébé à ses yeux. Et ça ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourquoi son élève n'était-il pas un garçon? C'est tellement plus simple avec les garçons. Il fit semblant de rien mais soupira. Ce n'était qu'un incident. Il était sur qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre et était curieux de voir de quoi la fille des Sasaki était faite.

« Ça ira pour cette fois Haku! » dit il en riant. « Allons nous entraîner maintenant! »

« L'épreuve qui suit sera de me toucher.

-Pardon?

-Essaye de me toucher.

-Ha.. Euh.. Oui! D'accord… Toucher son adversaire… Ça doit pas être super compliqué…

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?

-Rien! Rien!

-Dans ce cas, c'est parti. » Il rangea un des livres qu'Haku avait aperçu chez Kakashi. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite, puis elle s'élança sur son maître. Elle s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de pied mais il était déjà parti.

« Je suis là! » Elle se retourna pour lui donner un coup de poing mais il s'était encore volatilisé.

« Par ici! » Elle regarda en hauteur mais il l'avait déjà touché au flanc.

« Bon, Haku! fit-il un peu las, on arrête de jouer… Montre moi ce dont tu es capable! »

Un ange passa.

« Aye! » Elle couru dans sa direction et réessaya de le toucher, en vain.

« Tu es trop lente! » Kakashi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne sentait en elle aucun potentiel. Était-elle vraiment la fille des Sasaki?

« Haku, tu pourrais me montrer votre capacité héréditaire? Je suis curieux de la voir!

-Ce… Je… Je ne la maîtrise pas… Je ne la connais pas… Je… Je ne pense pas la possèder. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à vous, pour que vous… »

Kakashi voulait qu'elle le surprenne, et bien, elle avait réussit. Elle était nulle. Aussi nulle que Naruto à 12 ans, sauf qu'elle en avait 17.

« Mmmmh, dis moi, Haku! Le prend pas mal, mais es tu sure d'être la fille des Sasaki? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, souriant et se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Le sourire de Haku disparu pour de bon.

« Oh d'accord je vois. Vous n'entraînez pas les faibles. Je suis nulle, je ne sais pas comment utiliser le pouvoir qui m'a été donné -si tenté qu'on me l'ai donné- alors vous vous permettez de remettre en doute l'origine de mon sang? Je vous félicite! Excellent! Dans ce cas, je vais découcher et me trouver un autre entraîneur, comme Gaï-sensei parce que je sais que lui, il…

-Il est partit pour une très longue mission. Laisse tomber. Tu es bloqué avec moi.

-…Et pour vous faire pardonner, vous ne pourriez pas me montrer votre…

-Non, je ne crois pas. Par contre, je te donne l'autorisation de lire mon tout nouveau Icha Icha! »

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous! Alors je viens de commencer cette petite fiction! Je suis novice donc soyez indulgents! Cette version du premier chapitre n'est pas figée. J'attends juste vos idées, vos suggestions pour pouvoir faire un chapitre beaucoup plus complet, qui n'ira pas aussi vite, peut être même un autre début. J'attends donc des petites reviews pour modifier tout ça, et faire quelque chose d'assez sympa! Par exemple, je trouve Kakashi trop OCC, et je n'apprécie pas. M'enfin. **

**Donc voila mon premier jet, j'attends vos commentaires et je publierais donc le VRAI premier chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine!**

**Kiss!**


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Les entraînements de Haku ne portaient aucun fruit. Elle était maladroite, séchait les cours quand elle pouvait et touchait son sensei « par mégarde » un peu trop au goût de ce dernier. Elle faisait preuve d'une immaturité déconcertante et boudait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Cependant, Haku devenait extrêmement astucieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de développer des astuces afin de découvrir le visage de Kakashi. Elle avait même veillé une bonne partie d'une nuit et essayait d'arracher le masque de son visage à 3 heures du matin. Kakashi était plus désabusé que de coutume. Elle vivait chez lui, il ne pouvait même pas être en retard à leurs rendez-vous, elle le collait du matin au soir. Il lui était même arrivé de se faufiler dans son lit une nuit. Kakashi avait fini par se demander d'où venait ce besoin incessant d'affection.

Un matin, Kakashi se levait avec difficulté. Il enfila un T-shirt et un short en baillant. Il s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre mais il aperçu Haku qui lisait son tout nouveau Icha Icha. Il l'observa en toute discrétion, curieux de voir ses réactions et amusé en la voyant rougir. Elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom, il se demanda soudainement si elle ne l'avait pas démasqué.

La jeune fille était réveillée depuis 30 minutes déjà. Un paquet de biscuits à moitié entamé avec des miettes l'encerclait, elle avait mit son sac de couchage en boule dans un coin et ses habits de la veille étaient éparpillés ici et là. Elle portait un simple débardeur blanc, une culotte bleue et était assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Haku s'étira, les bras derrière la tête, le bouquin de Kakashi dans une main, laissant son buste se courber d'une manière féminine. Complètement décoiffée, ses cheveux blonds cendrés ondulaient jusqu'à ses reins. Elle reprit sa lecture en manger un énième biscuit. Ses grands yeux bruns parcoururent les lignes du roman. Elle rougit soudainement. Ha, c'était donc ce genre de livre que Kakashi lisait… Elle voulu fermer le livre, elle était gênée, mais elle ne réussit pas: elle était curieuse de lire la suite, elle voulait connaître la suite. Plus elle lisait, plus ses joues devenaient rouges et moins elle pouvait détacher son regard de l'histoire. Elle sentit quelque chose se réchauffer dans son bas ventre, comme la semaine précédente où Kakashi et elle étaient si proches. Il lui vint une idée stupide. De sa main où elle ne tenait pas le livre, elle effleura naïvement sa gorge en respirant lentement, elle descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine où elle ne s'attarda pas non plus. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser, alors que Kakashi dormait juste à côté? Elle imagina Kakashi dormir juste à côté, torse nu, bouche entrouverte et respirant régulièrement. Elle sentait tout autour d'elle une atmosphère toute particulière et elle murmura: « Kakashi… » si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle ferma les yeux, caressa son ventre en remontant légèrement son débardeur puis passa ses doigts un peu en dessous de sa culotte. Elle s'arrêta, ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine mais sa main continuait son chemin. Un léger bruit. Haku se retourna, les joues empourprées comme une gamine prise en faute. Elle croisa le regard de Kakashi et baissa furtivement les yeux. Sous la surprise, il avait ouvert un peu trop la porte. Ils se toisèrent un instant:

« Haku, pourrais-tu ranger un peu tout ça, je prépare à manger pendant ce temps là… Ensuite, nous irons nous entraîner.

- Non. » répondit Haku, les yeux fixant son sensei.

« Comment ça, 'non'? » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« J'ai pas envie de ranger, et encore moins de m'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos! » Il afficha son air blasé habituel.

« On a pas vraiment le choix Haku…

-J'ai quoi en échange? » Elle souriait encore bêtement. C'était une gamine, mais au moins elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il allait bientôt avoir l'impression de se faire harceler sexuellement si ça continuait. Bon dieu, pourquoi son élève n'était-il pas un garçon? Elle ne l'attirait absolument pas, elle lui foutait presque les jetons. Haku lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Kakashi, il fallait qu'il parle à Tsunade de cette situation. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait refilé Haku. Kakashi se risqua de lancer un regard vers sa nouvelle élève. L'enfant s'était levée, avait enfilé un short, des bottes et avait claqué la porte en lançant avec un semblant de joie: « Mange ce que tu veux Kaka-san, moi je vais manger des ramen! »

Elle était capricieuse et se vexait pour rien avec ça. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, c'est pour ça? Il essayait de se rappeler comment il se comportait à son âge, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait absolument pas les mêmes préoccupations qu'elle. Haku semblait plus intéressée par son professeur que par ses cours. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. Il voulait se montrer gentil mais face à elle, il ne pouvait que se montrer distant. Où était-elle partie? Manger des ramen chez Ichiraku? Elle risquerait de s'énerver si elle apprenait que la fille de Ichiraku avait un faible pour lui. Mais au moins, elle avait son âge, elle.

Il soupira longuement. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser à ça? Il attrapa ses chaussures et partit rejoindre Haku. Elle allait encore gagner.

Haku, qui marchait se demandait pourquoi et depuis quand était-elle devenue si insistante avec Kakashi. Enfait, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle lui collait aux basques comme ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était partie de chez lui car elle se sentait ridicule et ma foi, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Et en ce qui concerne l'incident de ce matin… Elle ne voulait juste plus y penser. Elle priait juste pour qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, ou du moins possible.. Les mains dans les poches, elle se promit de laisser de l'air à Kakashi, il en avait certainement besoin. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver seule qu'elle préférait pourrir la vie d'un homme pour qui elle ressentait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait enfait? Elle n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments, elle était juste obsédée par lui. Il était intouchable, alors elle pouvait se permettre de pourrir leur relation dès le début. Les entraînements en subissaient les conséquences mais qu'importe, elle n'avait jamais voulu être ninja, elle ne voulait pas combattre, elle ne voulait pas de son caractère héréditaire et ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas l'avoir. Qui voudrait d'un don aussi malsain, après tout?

Après quoi, son esprit divagua. Elle décida d'attendre que Kakashi prenne un bain pour prendre tous ses Icha Icha en otage. Quand il s'en rendrait compte, il se tournerait vers elle, pas très heureux. A force de chantage, et de mois entiers sans lire un seul Icha Icha, il finirait par craquer et lui montrer son visage. Ça paraissait être un plan plutôt cool avec seulement 5% de chances de ne pas y arriver …

Elle était enfin arrivée chez Ichiraku où un garçon était déjà en train de manger des ramen avec gourmandise. Haku regarda le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui avait de drôles de cicatrices sur la joue et de grands yeux bleus assit au bar. Elle s'approcha de lui, et sans qu'il puisse esquisser un seul geste, elle avait déjà attrapé ses joues et les tirait dans tous les sens.

« Wahooooou! Elles sont trop cool ces cicatrices! On dirait des moustaches! Elles viennent d'où? Ha! Moi c'est Haku! Enchantée! Toi aussi tu aimes les ramen? » Le regard de Naruto s'éclaira à son tour.

« Eeeet c'est marrant, tu es vraiment toute petite! Tu as quel âge, 13 ans? J'adooooore les ramen! Tiens, c'est marrant ces cernes que tu as sous les yeux. Haku, c'est pas un prénom de mec? Moi, c'est Naruto sinon. » Ils s'entendaient bien même si Haku s'était très vite vexée pour l'âge qui lui avait donné.

« Oups… J'ai oublié mon porte monnaie, j'ai pas de quoi me prendre un bol de ramen.

-Laisse, c'est pour moi . » répondit une voix derrière eux.

« Aaaaah! Kaka-sama! » s'extasia Haku.

« Sama? S'étonna Naruto.

-Il me paye un bol de ramen! C'est pas tous les jours!

-Comment tu connais Kakashi-sensei? » demanda l'hôte.

C'est alors que Haku se lança dans des explications invraisemblables sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Kakashi qu'il s'empressait de démentir à chaque fois.

« Vous ne mangez pas Kaka-san? » demanda-t-elle en affichant un air sadique et calculateur absolument pas dissimulés.

-Laisse tomber Haku, j'ai jamais pu voir son visage… » Elle regarda Naruto puis Kakashi avec une moue boudeuse.

« Bon, Haku, maintenant que tu as mangé, on peut aller s'entraîner?

-Hn. » Il prit ça pour un oui et avant qu'elle ai pu faire un geste, il la portait déjà sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de quémander et il perdait vite patience avec elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle ne voulait même pas essayer les exercices de Kakashi. Il soupira, c'était presque plus fatiguant que les entraînements avec Naruto.

« Kakashi-sempaï?

-Quoi, Haku?

-Vous pensez à quoi en lisant Icha Icha? » demanda-t-elle tout à fait innocemment. Kakashi se surprit à rougir un peu. C'était pas une petite fille, c'était un monstre. Sa question l'énerva un peu:

« A la même chose que toi ce matin j'imagine! »

Ça, c'était vicieux. Il voulu s'excuser mais elle continuait à lui faire un grand sourire. Il comprenait décidément rien à cette fille. Ce matin, elle était en colère pour rien, et cette fois, il y a de quoi s'énerver et pourtant rien. Frustrante. Haku se sentit pourtant blessée, et assez humiliée. En même temps, quelle idée elle avait eu. Elle se sentait stupide et elle sentit quelques larmes monter.

« Dis, le petit Naruto, il te plairait pas un peu par hasard? » hasarda Kakashi négligemment, pour obtenir d'elle une quelconque réaction.

« Disons que c'est pas à lui que je pensais en lisant votre roman. » rétorqua-t-elle, toujours avec un grand sourire. De toute façon, elle avait l'air conne, alors autant en jouer, non?

Kakashi se demandait si il existait un autre mot que monstre pour la décrire, cette ado. Elle le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Bon, allez, commence tes échauffements.

-Ouch, ma cheville! »

Décidément, elle l'exaspérait.

« Ecoute Haku, si tu fais pas d'efforts, je peux pas en faire à ta place. Tu montrerais beaucoup dans mon estime si tu travaillais dur et si tu t'améliorais.

-J'aurais même le droit à un rendez-vous?

-Non.

-Voir votre visage?

-Non!

-A quoi ça sert d'être dans votre estime alors? »

Elle voulait jouer? Elle devait être formée dans un mois! Il n'avait pas le temps avec ses gamineries.

« Et si je te donnais un baiser?

-Q…Quoi?

-Si tu t'améliores, je te donnerai un baiser.

-Mais, je verrais votre visage. » Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un arbre. Il susurra à son oreille : « Tu devras fermer les yeux. »

« Ok. » fut la seule chose qu'elle pu répondre.

« Kakashi sensei, je vais me mesurer à vous. Si je vous touche, vous me devez un baiser. Maintenant.

-Maintenant? C'est ridicule Haku, tu es bien trop faible.

-On parie? » Ils se défiaient du regard. Elle attaqua. Kakashi ne comprit pas. Il eut du mal à l'éviter. Elle allait vite, beaucoup plus vite. Elle s'était moquée de lui depuis le début. Il releva son bandeau, et Haku vu pour la première fois le sharingan de Kakashi. Le combat dura 30 minutes avant qu'Haku, essoufflée, effleura l'épaule de Kakashi. Elle s'était juré de continuer à jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout mais… Elle avait gagné son baiser. Elle regarda Kakashi et lui fit un grand sourire, elle avait réussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Bonsoir! **

**Tout d'abord, merci a croow pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

**J'attends toujours vos suggestions, et a bientot! **


	3. Chapter 3

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, au fur et à mesure où Kakashi s'approchait d'elle. Au moment où Kakashi abaissa son masque tout en réduisant la distance entre eux à néant, Haku le repoussa, le rouge aux joues. Son senseï disparu dans un nuage de fumée et un « pof! ».

« Un… clone? Balbutia Haku.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisse gagner? » susurra-t-il à son oreille. Haku sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas senti arrivé. Il effleura le cou de Haku de son kunaï aiguisé.

« Je me battais avec un clone depuis le début? Je suis à peine capable d'effleurer un de vos clones? » Il relâcha Haku et sourit. Haku avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentait minable.

« Bon, on peut commencer l'entraînement? Maintenant que je sais ce dont tu es vraiment capable, on va peut-être commencer à travailler sérieusement?

-Ouch, ma cheville!

-Haku? Un peu de sérieux s'il te plait. Tu te reproches de ne pas réussir à porter un vrai coup à un de mes clones mais tu ne fais jamais aucun effort! D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me montrais pas tes vraies capacités? » Elle senti les larmes monter aux yeux, une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, alors elle lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle était compliquée, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas progresser, elle ne voulait pas être ninja, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi frustrée par son niveau? Certainement parce qu'on l'avait forcée à travailler dur pour arriver au niveau qu'elle avait, et qu'elle se rendait compte que pour arriver au niveau qu'elle devait acquérir, elle avait encore du chemin à faire. Le sens de l'effort pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas était inexistant chez elle. Elle faisait croire qu'elle était nulle pour qu'on la laisse en paix, pour qu'on abandonne l'idée qu'elle reprenne le flambeau de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on choisisse sa vie à sa place.

Kakashi soupira et se baissa pour arriver à sa taille. Avec son air rieur, il lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait bien essayer de continuer à se battre comme il l'avait vu plus tôt. Elle afficha une moue boudeuse et tira la langue.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes capacités tu sais, tu n'es pas mauvaise! Tu as presque le niveau chunnin, je dirais!

-C'est pas suffisant… Pour tous les entraînements que j'ai subi, c'est pas suffisant… grommela-t-elle.

-Si tu appelles entraînement ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici…

-Mais non! Je sais très bien ce qu'est un vrai entraînement! Aboya-t-elle

-Tu me le montreras, demain!

-Nnh. »

« C'est bon Haku, tu peux passer à la douche! » Quand Kakashi sortit de la douche avec pour simples habits une serviette nouée autour de la taille et une autre autour du visage, Haku détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant. Ce qu'il pouvait être attirant, SON sens attitré!

« Oui, oui, merci, j'y vais dans 30 secondes… »

Elle se concentra sur ses mains, et Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il avait une théorie toute fraîche sur le comportement pour le moins étrange de Haku. C'était pas compliqué. Elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence! Elle avait envie de plaire à cause de son manque de confiance en elle, et ses phéromones l'ont attaqué, lui et son masque. Si elle a finit par repousser son clone, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était indécise et pas convaincue de son attirance. Ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle! Il avait remarqué la distance qu'elle avait installée… Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait essayé d'arracher son masque aujourd'hui! A moins que ça ait rapport avec son comportement extrêmement bizarre du matin. Elle lisait son Icha Icha en rougissant et il avait cru… Bref.

Pourquoi réfléchissait-il autant? Il avait oublié son masque dans la salle de bain avec toutes ces pensées qu'il l'envahissaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Haku tombe dessus. C'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu lui prendre aujourd'hui qu'elle ne lui préparait pas un mauvais coup. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'elle attendait! Elle lui avait tendu un piège, cette bougresse. Il retourna sur ses pas. Haku n'était plus sur le canapé, et elle avait emmenée sa serviette de toilette. Kakashi, de nature très posée et très calme était légèrement paniqué. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte pour prévenir Haku qu'il allait entrer. Seulement, elle se demanderait ce qu'il voulait, non? Elle trouverait le masque avant lui et ce serait une catastrophe! Ou pire, elle pourrait croire qu'il veut… Alors notre ancien anbu prit un double des clés de la pièce. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte. L'eau coulait. Elle prenait sa douche. Parfait. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Haku fredonnait un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son masque était à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, sur le lavabo. Il avait l'impression d'effectuer une mission de rang S. Il se faufila dans la pièce, où un parfum léger et agréable régnait. Il passa devant la douche et attrapa son masque avant de revenir sur ses pas. Le rideau de douche était mal fermé. Il se figea. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle d'une de ses bouquins. Il rougit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde. Si la gamine s'en rendait compte, ce serait une catastrophe! Et puis, c'était elle qui était folle de lui, pas l'inverse. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il repensa au matin même. Pouvait-il résister? Oui, des filles nues, des FEMMES nues, il pouvait en voir. C'est alors frustré qu'il retourna sur ses pas et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Non, ce n'était pas de la frustration, il n'aimait pas les petites filles de toute façon. Et encore moins les hyperactives névrosées et obsédées. Une petite voix qu'il fit taire immédiatement lui rappela qu'il était le premier esprit pas très nette, pour imaginer tout ce qu'Haku peut imaginer à son sujet.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observait manger allégrement ses ramens au restaurant. Elle s'essuya la bouche.

« Tu sais, il suffisait de me le dire si tu voulais m'espionner sous la douche. » Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Il bafouilla, se mit à rougir en lâcha un « C'est pas… Tu crois. Enfin non mais… »

Elle s'esclaffa : « J'allais pas te prendre ce masque aussi bêtement, vraiment! Mes stratégies n'auraient servies à rien!»

Il soupira, blasé alors qu'elle lui accordait son plus grand sourire. Elle se mit à rire joyeusement en se resservant. Il aimait bien son rire. On l'entendait à des kilomètres, il était d'une indiscrétion déconcertante, mais il lui donnait envie de sourire. Il regardait les ondulations de ses cheveux balayant son dos et qui tressautaient au rythme de son rire qui s'était fait plus silencieux. Elle était chiante, il ne supportait pas quand une fille lui courrait après mais quand il la voyait comme ça, rire aux éclats, et quand elle le surprenait comme elle le faisait si souvent, il était d'une part très irrité, et d'autre part, charmé, en quelque sorte? Des petites filles aussi surprenantes, on en rencontrait pas si souvent, si? Et puis, il se dit que, c'était une jolie gamine. Un joli monstre.

Puis il vit quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, alors pas du tout. Ces garçons, là-bas, regardaient avec un air appréciateur sa puérile protégée. Il leur lança et un regard noir qu'ils interceptèrent rapidement avant de baisser les yeux. Haku ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués et contemplait Kakashi avec intérêt. Il se sentait flatté et gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

« Haku, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose! » Elle le fixa avec un air étonné, une tête penchée sur le côté.

« J'allais pas t'offrir des ramens pour rien… » Elle pouffa.

« Bon alors voilà, Tsunade nous a confié une petite mission!

-Roh! Elle ne sera pas trop longue? On dormira pas par terre, si? C'est loin? C'est pas trop dur? Pourquoi? Je suis nulle, en plus!

-Justement, je lui ai dit à quels point tu avais fait des progrès, et elle pensait qu'une mission te fera progresser d'autant plus.

-Ksu. Je savais qu'il fallait pas que je montre mon niveau… Mais vous m'aviez promis un baiser alors moi j'ai… » Elle s'arrêta net, Ayame la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, tout à fait, un baiser sur la joue pour t'encourager! » se rattrapa Kakashi en riant. Elle paraissait soulagée, Ayame. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait mit de la distance, la petite Haku? Haku regarda Kakashi, puis Ayame. Ayame puis Kakashi. Elle prit un air désabusé, puis boudeur.

« Ha, bah oui! J'ai compris! Tu pouvais me le dire, non, que tu avais une fiancée? Baka. » Elle repoussa son bol de ramen, elle avait perdu l'appétit. La fille d'Ichiraku paraissait ravie.

« Mais c'est pas ma… Haku, tu vas où là? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Me balader, chantonna-t-elle.

-Toute seule? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ben quoi? T'en a pas marre que je te colle? » Railla-t-elle. Ha. Elle marquait un sacré point.

« Sois sage ma petite protégée, et ne rentre pas trop tard! » Répondit-il avec une voix mielleuse.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop ma petite Haku, mais prends ton temps! Continua-t-il.

-C'est ça. A plus! » Quand elle disparut au coin de la rue, il sentit un poids énorme s'enlever. Il était, enfin, seul, et la petite Ayame lui faisait les yeux doux. Allait-il finalement passer une soirée agréable?

Ça faisait une demi-heure, elle ne devrait pas être déjà là? Finalement, il était partit de chez Ichiraku 5 minutes après son départ. Il voulait vérifier si elle était rentrée. Une demi-heure! Tsunade allait le tuer si il lui arrivait quelque chose! Non, il n'était certainement pas inquiet pour elle, mais pour son poste! Si ça se trouve, elle était partie s'entraîner?

Les garçons qui avaient l'air de l'apprécier étaient encore là quand elle est partie?

Et si elle était partie à sa recherche dans tout Konoha parce qu'il n'était plus chez Ichiraku? C'était bien son genre… Il pouvait l'attendre là tranquillement, elle ne serait que plus heureuse de le retrouver.

Enfait non, une heure, c'était décidément trop. Il lui avait dit de prendre son temps, pas d'y passer une éternité. Il prit un Icha Icha mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans sa lecture. Il soupira et s'en alla la retrouver.

Elle n'était pas passer arracher les yeux de Ayame. Elle n'était dans aucun bar en train de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle n'était pas à l'entraînement, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Haku ne se trouvait toujours pas chez Kakashi, elle était nulle part. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son rire, suivi de celui d'un autre qu'il connaissait très bien. Naruto. Il décida alors de les espionner en toute discrétion, comme tout bon ninja. Elle ne semblait pas malheureuse. Elle était même radieuse. Elle avait mit une robe? Ça lui allait bien. Elle portait une robe tout à l'heure? Certainement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment observée. Elle ne paraissait pas triste pour l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt. Il en était content. Elle s'était peut-être rendue compte qu'il était trop vieux pour elle, en fin de compte! Elle allait plutôt bien avec Naruto. Il la faisait rire sans arrêt, plus que lui. Plus que lui. Plus que lui? Elle préférait Naruto, non? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

« Et, tu t'entends bien avec Kakashi-senseï? » Demanda Naruto, curieux. Kakashi tendit l'oreille.

« Bof, pas tellement non. » C'était comme un poignard en plein cœur. Ou du moins un cure-dent. C'était quoi, concrètement, son problème? Non, parce qu'elle a vraiment un problème. Elle le harcelait pour passer le temps, enfait?

« Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Je l'insupporte. Enfin je fais tout pour, je crois. C'est un senseï fantastique! Qu'est ce qu'il est fort! Et brillant! Il est intelligent, et super beau en plus! » Elle s'extasiait devant le regard rieur de Naruto. Le jonnin la regardait affectueusement, craquant pour ce petit bout de femme. Les sentiments d'une adolescente, c'est tellement mignon. Puis il l'observa plus attentivement. Il prit peur. Elle avait des formes, des vraies, comme celles d'une femme. Elle avait un visage sérieux à présent, lui retirant son air enfantin d'habitude omniprésent. Ses sentiments n'étaient peut être pas à prendre à la légère. Ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux être un béguin pouvait enfait être plus que ça. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Elle serait bientôt une femme. Une très belle femme. Et peut-être qu'elle se moquait éperdument de lui.

« Eh ben, tu lui voues carrément un culte!

-C'est peu dire, haha! » Ou peut être pas. « Il se fait tard, Kakashi va m'attendre. Bonne soirée Naruto, merci beaucoup! A très bientôt j'espère.

-Moi aussi, dors bien Haku! »

* * *

**Bonsoir! Excusez moi pour ce léééééééééééééger retard! ;)**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira et merci MILLE fois pour vos reviews, ça me touche.**

**Si vous avez des questions, remarques, commentaires, n'hésitez pas! Même négatives! A très bientot :)**


End file.
